


Hikaru in Wonderland

by MechanicalCat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalCat/pseuds/MechanicalCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru x Kaoru after Haruhi in wonderland, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I'm just a fucking weeaboo.

Kaoru and I were in our room, getting out of our cheshire costumes, we put them on earlier to mess with Haruhi, making her believe she was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Once I was stripped down to my boxers I turned to face Kaoru, he was completely nude other then the cat ears and tail. "Does the little kitty want to play?" I smirked. I grabbed him by the waist pulling him over to me. "Nyaa~" He kissed me hard and pushed me on to the bed, straddling me. I kissed back, our tongues playing with each other. He suddenly got off of me and went to the drawer pulling it open, grabbing something. I leaned back on my elbows watching him. He came back and sat on my lap, grinding on me. Holding my hands, he moved them behind me, tying them in the process. "You are being a naughty kitty, Kaoru. I'll have to punish you for this later." I said, while kissing up his neck. He slid off me and on to the floor in front of me, I groaned as he traced the outline of my erect cock. He pulled down my boxers and grabbed it gently, bringing it to his lips. He kissed the head, then trailed his tongue down the underside and back up to the head, taking my shaft down his mouth, slowly working it down his throat. I moaned, jerking my hips to meet his lips. He looked up at me while humming, sending vibrations straight to my groin. "K-Kaoru, I'm gonna come." I moaned, I looked down to see Kaoru skillfully tracing his fingers down the sides of his cock with his eyes closed. "Mmn.. Ahh~" He mewled. He rubbed his tongue up my cock till it was fully out of his mouth before getting up and pushing me down on my back, he leaned over to the nightstand on my side of the bed opening it and grabbing the small bottle of lube. He climbed on me and opened the bottle, pouring its contents on his hands. He rubbed his hands on my shaft, earning a sigh from me. "Untie me." I demanded, earning a smirk from him. "Why so soon, nyaa~" He replied, positioning himself above me. He gasped a bit, lowering himself down on my cock. Placing his hands on my chest, he lifted back up, going down once again, letting out cute little mewls and moans, as he rode me. I propped myself up on my elbows trying to untie my hands. Kaoru had his head on my shoulder while I licked his sweet spot on his neck, probably leaving a hickey. The binds started to feel loose and I slipped my hands out. Taking advantage of the situation I grabbed his waist flipping him over so that I'm on top, kissing him while pounding into him roughly. I reached for his shaft gently stroking it, earning little moans, encouraging me to move faster. "Mmn H-Hikaru~, I'm clo-close." Kaoru panted. "Me too." I grunted. I grabbed his hands pinning them above his head. "H-harder!" He moaned. I complied, groaning once I came, spilling my seed inside him. I pumped my hand on his shaft faster, "H-Hika, Hikaru!" He groaned, spraying his come on both of our chests. I leaned forward trapping him in a kiss, pulling apart to catch our breath. I laughed, "I bet the maids heard us." He smiled tiredly. I got off the bed and lifted him up, pulling the cat ears and tail off of him. I carried him to the bathroom setting him on top of me in the tub, turning the water on. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, "I love you." I murmered. "I love you to, Hikaru." He smiled.


End file.
